ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time: The Movie (Sam the Editor's version)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (The green screen and text appear where it says "The following preview has been approved to accompany this feature by the Motion Picture Association of America." The screen goes to black. Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies and Tencent Pictures logos appear. The logos flash four times then the screen goes to white where it rains Finn and Jake plushes while the song plays "Atomic Dog" by George Clinton. The red screen pans left as text reads "From the producers of The Lego Movies and Aladdin." The red screen flashes four times and the scene goes to Finn and Jake where they look at their plushes. Finn and Jake use their butterfly nets and capture until the last two plushes fall to the ground. Thunder crashes and the red screen pans left as text reads "And Kevin Lima, the director of Tarzan and Enchanted." Thunder crashes and the scene goes to Bandit Princess who survived GOLB then looks at the audience as the song stops.) Bandit Princess: (Laughing maniacally) ''Surprise! ''(The screen flashes as the title fades in and reads "Adventure Time: The Movie" with two texts where they say "Jeremy Shada" and "John DiMaggio" on top and another text as it says "Created by Pendleton Ward" on the bottom as "Atomic Dog" resumes. The screen fades in to the clear blue sky with clouds and the title fades out. The characters of Adventure Time fall from the sky as well as Finn and Jake who wink at the audience. The red screen pans left as text reads "The new adventure begins. September 3rd. Experience it in RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema." The red screen flashes four times and the trailer ends.) *'International Teaser Trailer' (The scene fades to Candy Kingdom in the dark and stormy night as the song plays "Main Titles" from "Beetlejuice" by Danny Elfman. The scene cuts to black as text reads "4 Years", "48 Months", "1,460 Days", "35,063 Hours", "2,103,797 Minutes" and "In Adventure Years.") Narrator: It's been four long years since the Great Gum War. 48 months to relive every detail. 1,460 days to think about what went wrong. And 35,063 hours to plot revenge. That's 2,103,797 minutes in adventure years. (The scene cuts to Bandit Princess who laughs like a lunatic in her cell and the song plays "The Boys are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy. The scene cuts to white screen as two red texts appear and say "Jeremy Shada" and "John DiMaggio".) Narrator: Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio. (The scene cuts to Finn and Jake who prepare for their new adventure.) Minerva: Boys, I want you to be careful out there. Finn and Jake: We will, Doc. (The scene cuts to Finn and Jake who stand in the white background as the camera pans back and the title lands above Finn and Jake as it reads "Adventure Time: The Movie" then the text appears on the bottom of the title and reads "Created by Pendleton Ward.") Narrator: In Adventure Time: The Movie. Finn: Come on, guys. Let's go. (Finn and his family run to the right as the title and text fade then the tagline appears and reads "A brand new adventure.") Narrator: Next fall, it's a brand new adventure. (The tagline fades until Finn's family is clear from running then the text appears "Fall 2010" and then Shermy and Beth walk and spin "1" to "2" as it reads "Fall 2020. Experience it in Digital 3D and 2D.") *'Theatrical Trailer' (The green screen and white text appear as it says "The following preview has been approved to accompany this feature by the Motion Picture Association of America. The film advertised has been rated PG. Parental guidance suggested. Some material may not be suitable for children. For action sequences, mild language, crude humor, and thematic elements." The screen goes to black then fades to Candy Kingdom in the dark and stormy night then fades to Lemongrab 3 and Banana Guard who walk to Bandit Princess's cell.) Lemongrab 3: Are you sure my clients are living in their cells for four years? Banana Guard: Yes, I'm sure they'll just be free. Lemongrab 3: I can assure you that my clients... Banana Guard: Are cured. (Banana Guard opens the peephole door then he and Toronto see Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Peace Master, Sir Slicer, Me-Mow, Ricardio and Pete Sassafras who play Mario Kart 7 on Nintendo 3DS. The scene cuts to the paper with the picture of Bandit Princess and the stamp hits on it and says "Parole granted" as the song "Good Day" by Nappy Roots and Greg Street. The scene flashes to Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies and Tencent Pictures logos on the floor. The camera pans up to Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Peace Master, Sir Slicer, Me-Mow, Ricardio, Scorcher and Pete Sassafras. The scene cuts to Lemongrab 3, Banana Guard, Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Peace Master, Sir Slicer, Me-Mow, Scorcher, Ricardio and Pete Sassafras at the Wizard Battle Arena.) Lemongrab 3: Thanks to miraculous therapy of Banana Guard, my clients actually have aversions to enemies... (The scene cuts to Forest Wizard who shows Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Peace Master, Sir Slicer, Me-Mow, Scorcher, Ricardio and Pete Sassafras pictures of Finn and his family.) Bandit Princess: No! Get them away from us! (The scene cuts back to Lemongrab 3.) Lemongrab 3: ...justice side of barking mad. (The scene cuts back to Forest Wizard, Laser Wizard and Bufo. Laser Wizard shows Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Peace Master, Sir Slicer, Me-Mow, Ricardio, Scorcher and Pete Sassafras pictures of Finn and his family again and the song stops.) Laser Wizard: Are you sure you won't be needing them? (Bandit Princess screams) (The scene pans down to Bandit Princess, Ash, Pete Sasafrass, Me-Mow, Samantha, Peace Master, Sir Slicer, Ricardio and Scorcher who walk outside the gate at Wizard Kingdom as "Good Day" resumes.) Narrator: Bandit Princess has been cured. (The scene cuts to Forest Wizard.) Forest Wizard: If you repeat the offense, your entire fortune will go to the blacksmith. Bandit Princess: I have been cured after four years. (The scene cuts to Princess Bubblegum who is on live TV.) Princess Bubblegum: Today, Bandit Princess became the blacksmith. (The scene cuts to Finn, Jake, Shermy and Beth.) Finn: Oh, hello. I'm Finn Mertens. What's yours? Shermy: I'm Shermy and this is Beth. Beth: Hi, there. (The scene cuts to Bandit Princess who is the blacksmith.) Narrator: She's making the most of her second chance. Bandit Princess: Now that's what I call blacksmith. Isn't that right? Me-Mow: That's right. (The scene cuts to the billboard as Bandit Princess appears on the picture and text reads "Now hiring blacksmith.") Narrator: Unfortunately... (The scene cuts to Bandit Princess who talks to Minerva.) Minerva: You remember them. Jake, Huntress Wizard... (Finn looks at his new arm) and Finn P-G-8-7 Mertens. (The song fades.) Narrator: ...temptation has a brand new face. (Shermy chuckles) (The scene cuts to Bandit Princess who pets Shermy like a cat.) Bandit Princess: Sweet kitty cat. (The scene cuts to Bandit Princess who grows her horns back.) Minerva: Are you all right? Bandit Princess: I'm seeing the presence of Finn. Toronto: Bandit Princess? Bandit Princess: The Legion's back! (Toronto gasps and wails and Bandit Princess laughs maniacally. The camera zooms back to the grass plains then pans to the blue sky as text fades and reads "From the director of Tarzan and Enchanted.") Narrator: From the director of Tarzan and Enchanted. (The scene cuts to Bandit Pricness, Ash, Ricardio, Samantha, Me-Mow, Sir Slicer, Peace Master, Pete Sassafras and Scorcher who ride on horses then cuts to Bandit Princess who walks around the fire pit.) Bandit Princess: I shall wreak my vengeance on Finn and his family. (The scene cuts to Dr. Gross who uses the bag as she captures Frieda then cuts to Finn who bulges his eyes then cuts to Flame King, Doctor Gross, Bandit Princess and Tiffany Oiler.) Flame King: Fetch P-G-8-7 Mertens! (The scene goes to Finn who talks to Marceline on his phone.) Finn: P-G-8-7. Marceline: P-G-8-7? (The scene goes to Finn and his family inside the Ice Kingdom.) Bandit Princess: This time... (The scene cuts to Bandit Princess who laughs and shuts the door then goes to Bandit Princess, Doctor Gross, Flame King and Tiffany Oiler.) Bandit Princess: We need him and his family. (The scene cuts to the dining room as the waiters open the dome plates with roast beef sandwiches and curly fries from Arby's.) Narrator: On September 3rd. Bandit Princess: (Raises a cup of orange cream milkshake) ''To humanity! ''(The scene cuts to Charlie and Viola who run away from Toronto as he hits the gate on his head and groans.) Narrator: The new adventure begins. (The scene cuts to Lord Monochromicorn, Finn and Jake who land on top of the train.) Narrator: Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio. (The scene cuts to Finn who uses his feet to slide on the carpet then cuts to Jake who holds onto the ledge of the balcony at Candy Kingdom.) Finn: Hold on, Jake! (The scene cuts to Finn and Jake who chase the train and jumps on the back then the scene goes to Barbara Wright who uses her sword as red text says "And introducing Glenn Close.") Narrator: And introducing Glenn Close. (The scene cuts to Bandit Princess who lets out her maniacal laughter. The screen pans down to the blue sky and it rains the characters as the title fades in and reads "Adventure Time: The Movie" with the text "Created by Pendleton Ward" on the bottom while the song plays "Atomic Dog" by George Clinton.) Narrator: Adventure Time: The Movie. Created by Pendleton Ward. (The screen pans down to cured Bandit Princess on TV.) Bandit Princess: And I think I deserve a second chance too. Don't you? (Shermy changes the channel to Quest for Camelot as Garrett sings "I Stand Alone." Shermy dims the lights. Frieda sighs then holds Shermy and the screen fades to black then fades to the blue sky and the characters fall from the sky as text reads "September 3rd. Experience it in RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema." Finn and Jake wink at the audience and the trailer and song end.) Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Frederator Studios Category:Tencent Pictures Category:Rideback Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Adventure Time